


Red Handed

by SurveyCorpses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurveyCorpses/pseuds/SurveyCorpses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's a cop on the lookout for a recently escaped criminal. On a night shift, he spots a car on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not a good idea to start a third fanfiction when I haven't finished the other two.... Meh. I have too many ideas. Gotta write em down :P If there are spelling errors, punctuation, etc, comment and tell me. Just trying to become a better writer :3  
> Anyways, Enjoy!

The streetlight across the street was flickering in the dark. The buzzing of the radio was a dim static sound, and I drummed my fingers on the dashboard. It was getting late, and I still had a few hours to go. The police were assigned parts of town to watch over, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior.

Recently, a criminal got away after a drug deal, and murder. His name was Eren Jaeger. He was missing for a few days now, and I personally thought waiting around wouldn't get us anywhere. If we wanted to catch him, we should be trying to follow him, not wait for him to show up.

I sighed and looked at my watch. It was nearly ten, but the sky was still dim. I let out a yawn and wiped my eyes. It had been a long day. As usual, I didn't get along with the others. A police woman named Hanji somehow snuck her way into acquaintance status, but that was all. She may have though we were friends, but she really was a dumb pain in the ass.

I looked up out at the street again, and the streetlight was flickering faster. I glared at it with annoyance, then shook my head.

_Getting annoyed by inanimate objects, are we?_

Another figure caught my vision at the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see another car on my right. It looked beaten down and rusted, but nonetheless suspicious. It looked too deserted. I sat up and unlocked the car door. Checking my pockets for my gun, I got out of the car and carefully shut the door. I held the handgun in my right hand as I inched forward, and squinted my eyes to try and see better in the dim light of the sky, and the shitty streetlight.

I was close enough to look into the car window, and I saw a person sleeping on the two back seats. He was sprawled out, mouth open. He looked around 20, but he had the calm face of a child. I raised an eyebrow, wondering as to why he would be out here alone. I was about to knock on the window when I froze. Underneath his palm was a pistol.

I looked over him again. He had messy brown hair and he looked pretty tall. Tall to my standards, of course. He didn't look too intimidating. Was this the guy we were after? Sleeping alone in his car in a deserted roadway, it seemed likely. I didn't know what to expect, so I knew I had to be careful. I breathed in, and knocked lightly on the window.

"Hey, wake up!" I stared into the window. His eyes twitched open, as if he was trying to adjust to the dark. He lifted his head slowly and peered out at me. He was calm at first, probably dazed by only just waking up. When he sat up, his eyes opened fully and he grabbed for his gun. I held a hand up. "Now, is that really necessary?" I reached for the door handle and to my surprise, it was unlocked. This kid was obviously not very bright. I opened it slightly. "Could you step out of the car?" 

"Shut up." He said, not entirely out of confidence. I sighed.

"C'mon, kid. Let's not make this harder than it has to be. Just step out." I motioned him with my hand. He reluctantly got out and slumped in front of me. I help out my left hand, motioning for his pistol. He hesitated. The gleam in his eyes showed bad intentions.

He lifted his arm quickly and pointed his gun up to me. I lifted my leg out and tripped him. He tried to get up, and I kicked his head. "You chose the harder way, then?" I glared down at him. "What's your name?" 

"Shitface cop.." He stood up and raised his gun again. I swung my arm around his neck and held his back to my chest. My handgun went to the side of his head. 

"Drop the gun." I tightened my grip on him. I felt him tense up, and I heard the sound of the pistol hitting the street. I lowered my gun. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you."  He winced.

"Calm down!" He choked out. I relaxed slightly, and he sighed. "Eren Jaeger." My eyes widened.

"So it is you." I held the collar of his shirt as I leaned down to pick up his gun, and dragged him to the cop car. "Do you even know how much trouble you're in?"

"Of course I do. Why the hell do you think I was sleeping in my car out in the middle of nowhere?" He spat on my shoe. His death glare sure was a sight. His emerald eyes definitely didn't help him look dangerous. It was hard to imagine him in the given information. This kid killed someone? He looked too innocent, and I almost didn't believe it.

"Back against the car." I growled and patted down his sides, pockets, thighs, and back. 

""Having fun there?" He sneered.

Brat, get in." I shoved him in the back seat and locked the door. I slid in and ran my fingers though my hair. This guy sure was something.

"You sure pack a punch for someone so short." 

"I have handcuffs, you know. I was nice to trust you wouldnt try anything on me. But if you want, I can use them."

"Fine, old man." He kicked his feet up, converse muddy. "So what's your name. Considering you want to know so much about me." I stared at his shoes with hate, watching the dirt dropping on the seats. He did have some nerve. I clenched my fists to keep myself from taking him out again and beating him to shit.

"Levi. You're pretty young to be in this situation. How old are you?"

"Young? I'm nineteen!" 

"That's it? Man, I expected older." I scoffed and started the car. I turned the radio on and I heard a loud groan. "What now?"

"Seriously? This is what you listen to?" He rolled his eyes and I grinded my teeth.

"Shut up. Driver controls the radio. Criminal in the back seat can go fuck himself." I called in. "I've got Eren Jaeger with me. I'm coming back." I stepped on the gas and started driving. I got to the highway and groaned. "Oh hell no." I turned on the sirens and sped up. Eren grabbed on to the sides on the car.

"What the hell are you doing!" I looked back through the mirror, his eyes were wide.

"What?" I shrugged. "It gets me there faster." I laughed and drove past the lines of cars.

"Isn't this against the rules?" He looked as stiff as a board.

"You killed someone, you really want to be talking about rules?" I sighed. "If they want to fire me, hell if I care."

 

I parked at the station and got out. It had gotten pitch black out, and the light coming from the building was the only brightness I had. I opened the door and took my handcuffs off my belt. 

"Come on." I pulled him out and leaned his chest on the car, yanking his hands back and putting them on. "Sorry, they would find it necessary." I pushed him into the station. I was immediately surrounded by others.

"Levi, why didn't you call for backup!"

"You actually found him?" 

I clicked my tongue and continued walking. I heard running footsteps behind me, but I didn't dare look. The shrill scream rang throughout the room.

"LEEEVIII!" A familiar, obnoxious voice was following me. I sighed dramatically.

"No." I still refused to turn away from where I was headed. 

"But I haven't even said-"

"Still no."

"Come on! Let me see him! Just for a sec, I'm studying criminal behavior! Eren, what were you thinking when-"

I pushed him through the door, and Hanji's face met with the wall next to it. I smirked and closed to door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter *should* be up in the next few days!


End file.
